The Dragon and The Firefly
by Aki and Kuri
Summary: HP/SM At a party, Draco and Hotaru first meet. Their meeting isn't as pleasant as one would hope. Rejected, Draco swears to get Hotaru if it's the last thing he does. Is it going to be?
1. Their First Meeting

**_Chapter One - Their First Meeting_**

Aki: YAY! We're doing another Sailormoon/Harry Potter crossover. We didn't want to write "A Firefly's Flight" anymore, so we deleted it.   
Kuri: We had an incurable case of Writer's Block. There was no way we would be able to write it anymore.   
Aki: So, on with our new fic, "The Dragon and The Firefly". We hope you like it even better than "A Firefly's Flight"...if you've read that one.   
Kuri: Enjoy! 

~*~ 

Draco Malfoy stood in front of a full-length mirror. He straightened his tie and examined himself. He wore a black pair of slacks, a black silk tie, a black silk vest, a white dress shirt, and a long black silk cloak. His platinumn blonde hair was slicked back in its normal style. "Well, this will do I guess." He muttered as he exited the room. His father met him by a black carriage pulled by black horses. 

"I don't see why _I_ have to attend this meaningless party. We don't even know these people!" Draco complained as he settled into the horse-drawn carriage. 

Lucius rolled his eyes as the door was shut. "Now use complaining about it now. You're going whether you wish to or not. You should've been introduced to this family a while ago. But that's my mistake. And it doesn't matter if you know them now. I know them and they are a family friend of ours. This family has been friends with the Malfoys for generations upon generations. So stop your fussing." 

"But-!" 

"Listen to your father, Draco." Narcissa scolded calmly. 

Draco crossed his arms. _Great. This is just great. I hate going to these stupid parties!_

~*~ 

While Draco Malfoy was on his way, a young girl stood in front of a full-length mirror. "Hotaru! Are you ready yet?" Cried Hotaru's aunt, Setsuna. Hotaru tilted her head slightly. "Ready as I'll ever be..." She sighed. "What!" Setsuna asked. "Um! Yes, in a moment!" Hotaru said louder. She looked herself over. She wore a very long pale violet dress. It flowed brilliantly on her, closing in perfectly on her important curves. The neckline of the dress wasn't too low, but it wasn't very high either. It was outlined by black silk, three inches thick. It didn't cover her shoulders, but it did have long sleeves that fanned out at the wrists. The length was down to her ankles. The arms were nearly skin-tight. The waist was tied by a black silk bow. The bow was in the back and was as long as the dress itself. Around her neck, she wore a black silk bow as well. The bow was also very long. The bow was on the left side of her neck. Her hair was down. But there was a lavender bow that went lengthwise around her head, the bow on the side. Her lips were pale pink. 

Hotaru sighed. "I hate these parties. Why did Setsuna have one? It's meaningless!" She huffed as she walked from the room. 

Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa entered the house. Already, there were a few families there. But when they arrived, Hotaru was walking down the stairs. She looked majestic. 

"Hotaru should be down soon-oh wait, she's here now." Setsuna replied, taking the family's cloaks. 

Draco stared at the young woman gracefully walking down the long staircase. _Maybe coming here wasn't as bad as I had previously thought..._ Draco thought to himself as Hotaru joined the group. 

Hotaru smiled and bowed to Lucius and Narcissa. "How good of you to come, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." She lied through her teeth. _Why couldn't you have stayed in your home? This really is annoying._ Hotaru turned to Draco, whom she hadn't even seen yet. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Nevertheless, she held out her hand for a handshake. "And you're Draco Malfoy? It's a pleasure." 

What Hotaru got instead, made her stomach do summersaults. Draco, instead of shaking her hand, kissed her hand. He wasn't timid at all. In fact, he acted as if this wasn't something his parents wanted him to do - which they hadn't even discussed it. Hotaru found herself blushing from head to toe. "Ms. Tomoe, the pleasure is all mine." Draco looked back up at her, though his mouth remained near her hand. "Believe me, it is." 

Hotaru jerked her hand away. She hadn't meant to, but she did it anyway. _Wow...he had to be this drop-dead-gorgeous didn't he? Damn it!_

"Well, the party is this way. Let me show you to it." Setsuna replied with a fake smile. 

Hotaru shot her a confused look on their way towards the ballroom. _Setsuna doesn't like them anymore than I do. So...why are they invited to this party?_

About ten minutes after the Malfoy family entered the ballroom, Draco walked up to Hotaru. "Ms. Hotaru, would you like to dance?" He asked. His charismatic tone matched perfectly with his charming smile. Hotaru couldn't help but accept as she handed her hand to him and he led her to the dance floor. He placed his hand on the small of her back and held her close to him, but not so close as she would feel trapped. He knew exactly how to deal with this kind of situation. Lord knows he's had plenty of practise. Hotaru put her hand on his shoulder and their hands grasped the other's. 

"You know, Ms. Hotaru, when I first was coming here, I didn't think that I'd have any fun." Draco twisted his face into a seductive expression. "But now I see that my thoughts were premature. I'm having very much fun." 

Hotaru blinked. _Does he think...oh no, mister! I'm not going to be your eye candy! And don't even think that you can sleep with me!_ She cried within herself. But the words didn't seem to want to come out. Instead, she remained silent. 

Draco smirked. "You're the quiet type. I like that." He stopped dancing. "Come, show me around your gardens." 

Hotaru shot a look at Setsuna once again. Setsuna merely nodded, practically saying "Go". Hotaru bit her lip and flashed a small smile at Draco. "Shall we then?" She asked, walking from the ballroom and into the gardens. 

When they got outside, Hotaru stiffened. _No witnesses...and I don't like this guy's attitude...this isn't going to be pretty._ She thought to herself. 

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year, Hotaru?" Draco asked, informally calling her Hotaru. 

Hotaru nodded. "Yes. I'll be going to Hogwarts this year. I've been in Durmstrang for five years. I'll be going to Hogwarts as a sixth year." 

"What house do you think you'll be in?" 

Hotaru smiled. Maybe this wasn't so bad. "Well, I'm not sure. It's all up to the Sorting Hat I guess." 

Draco played with Hotaru's hair. "You should be in Slytherin, just like me." 

Hotaru jumped as she looked at Draco, who was a near head taller than her. She swallowed thickly. On second though, this was bad. This was very bad. Hotaru didn't have time to think before Draco kissed her on her lips. Hotaru closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. She wanted him to stop now, but the hormonal part of her wanted more of his kiss. He grabbed her around the waist and she held his arms as she pressed into the kiss. Draco smiled, satisfied. _This was much too easy. I must be getting really good at this flirting thing._

_Damn, he's a really good kisser. But I want him to stop...no, I don't. Wait, yes I do!_ Finally, Hotaru was able to focus on stopping. She pulled away from him. She stared at him, tears beginning in her eyes. Why was she acting like this? This wasn't like her at all! "No..." She started. "No, I can't have this..." With that, she ran quickly through the gardens and to a staircase leading to her room. 

Draco just stared in shock. He had never been rejected before. He clenched his fist. "I'll get you. I had you for a moment there. I'll get you again. You're coming to my territory now. There will be nowhere to hide. Nobody rejects a Malfoy and gets away with it." With that, Draco straightened his tie and walked back into the ballroom as if nothing happened. 

Setsuna panicked when she saw that Draco had entered with Hotaru. But suddenly, a real smile lit her face. _Very well done, Hotaru. Draco Malfoy looks pissed. You looked past his charming exterior and saw him for the person he really was. You'll have no trouble in Hogwarts._ She thought to herself. She just hoped Hotaru knew her plan already. 

~*~ 

Aki: Eh...hehehehehehe...I hope we didn't go too far on the first chapter. If we did, it's all Kuri-chan's fault. She wrote the kissing scene!   
Kuri: *shoves hands in pockets and shruggs* I can't help it. I'm a Hotaru/Draco fan.   
Aki: *glares* Uh huh...so, anyway. Please review and we'll promise that you get a thank you! Now...yeah, review!   
Kuri: Jya mata ne.   
Aki: Jya! 

-.^ Aki   
-.-' Kuri 


	2. It All Begins

**_Chapter Two - It All Begins_**

Aki: Well, minna-san, we have the second chapter for you. Sorry if the characters seemed a little out of character in the last chapter. Please forgive us!   
Kuri: We're going to start off by thanking you guys individually. We find it easier doing it in the beginning. But that's probably just us. So, here we go. 

Yugi's Girl: We're glad you love it! And we're definitely going to keep it up for as long as we have inspiration. Keep these reviews coming! 

SaturnActingChick: I'm a Hotaru/Draco fan too. But Aki leans more towards Hotaru/Harry. But this _will_ be a Hotaru/Draco story... (Aki: *pouts*) You can count on it. Well, unless by some miracle, I change my mind. That's not likely of happening. Yeah, we tried to make their relationship as bad as possible without being over-dramatic. I mean, having the Malfoy's kill off her family would've been just a tad much. So, this is the best scenario we could think of. Thanks for reviewing! 

mooniecrazed: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Well, sorry for the wait. But here it is! 

Lady Fireball: I think it's Scandalous...dunno. Anyway, thanks for your review! We look forward to more! *hint hint* 

Silver Author: Having Hotaru be in Ravenclaw would be different, I agree. But having Hotaru in Slytherin isn't such a bad thing. Nor is having her in Gryffindor. Having her in Hufflepuff is just...well, it's just plain wrong. She'd scare the living hell out of them! Hm...we'll give some thought to this one. Not a bad idea at all...you're right, she _is_ very smart...so it would make sense. Lol, it wouldn't be very common. But that's good. Originality is so cool. ^^ Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

Kuri: All right, now it's time to do the disclaimer!   
Aki: NO!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!   
Kuri: -.-' Right. *takes out pair of earmuffs and hands them to Aki*   
Aki: ^^ *puts earmuffs on* Lalalala...   
Kuri: We, Aki and Kuri, do not own Sailormoon or Harry Potter. We don't own it! So...no sueing, you hear...see? 

~*~ 

Hotaru stood in front of the scarlet train known as the Hogwarts Express. It seemed so large to the small girl that stared at it. "Hotaru, now don't be worried or nervous. And write to us as often as possible!" Cried a woman with wavy aqua-marine hair. 

Hotaru smiled. "Michiru-mama...I'm going to be fine. And I promise to write." She hugged her adoptive mother. 

Haruka ruffled Hotaru's hair and gave her a wink. "And if anyone decides to hurt you or make fun of you in any way, beat them up. I give you permission." 

Hotaru's eyes went wide and she blinked. "What?" She whispered as Michiru nearly blew her top. "HARUKA!!! Don't tell Hotaru she can beat people up! She could be expelled!!!" 

Haruka's expression was full of fright and nervousness. "Michi...I knew that..." 

Michiru frowned. "Nevertheless, Hotaru do not beat anyone up. It leaves marks. Curses and hexes are much more effective." 

Hotaru burst into a fit of giggles. Instantly, she was enveloped into a hug by Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru. "I'll be fine, really. Now, I have to hurry or else there won't be any more compartments left!" Hotaru hurried onto the train, waving a last time to her three adoptive parents. 

~*~ 

Hotaru sighed as she stopped at a compartment. "Why are there so many kids here?" She asked, quite aware of her slight fear of being in a crowd. She knocked on the door and slid it open. Inside were three rather pretty girls. One girl had a twin who looked very much like her. "Hi...can I sit in here?" Hotaru asked them. 

One of the girls smiled. "Of course. Are you new to Hogwarts this year?" She asked, flipping back her brown hair. 

"Uh, yes...yes I am. I just transferred from Durmstrang..." Hotaru started, sitting next to the one with the twin on the other side. 

The three exchanged glances, but continued to smile. "Well, I'm Lavender Brown and this is my best friend, Parvati Patil and her sister Padma Patil." 

Hotaru smiled at each of them. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe." 

"What year are you starting here, Hotaru?" Parvati asked her. 

"Sixth." 

Immediately, the girls became excited. "Cool! We're in our sixth year too! I'm in Ravenclaw while Parvati and Lavender are in Gryffindor." 

Hotaru nodded again. "I'm not sure which house I'm in. I've really only heard about Slytherin..." Upon that name, Hotaru felt sick to her stomach, recalling the previous events with the Slytherin Venom itself. 

"I'm not sure which house you'll be in. But if you're in Slytherin, you'd actually be pretty lucky. Draco Malfoy is in that house. He's probably the most handsome and dashing boy in Hogwarts besides Harry Potter and Dean Thomas. Ron Weasley is also very handsome. But Draco has to be the best looking out of all of them!" Lavender cried. 

Hotaru's eyebrow twitched. "He may have dashing looks, but his personality could use a lot of work." She said in an eerily calm voice. 

Padma blinked. "You've met him already?" 

Hotaru crossed her arms and felt a bit of heat rise to her cheeks. "My aunt hosted a party of which the Malfoy family attended. That is all I'm saying." 

Parvati, Lavender, and Padma just stared at her. 

~*~ 

The Hogwarts Express arrived at the train station perfectly on time. Hotaru was sent in a boat with Hagrid, a rather deep-voiced giant, and the first years. Padma, Parvati, and Lavender told her that if she was in any of their houses, that she should sit with them. Hotaru was extremely grateful for the invitation. She didn't like being an outsider. 

When Hotaru was being led in the castle, she noticed that she seemed to be only a bit taller than the first years. She had grown to a full 5'3", but the other kids were really tall. She sighed and continued to the Great Hall. 

Professor McGonagall started with Hotaru, introducing her on sight. "Hotaru Tomoe is going to be joining us for her sixth year. She has just recently transfered from Durmstrang. Please make her feel welcome." 

Hotaru nodded confidently and sat on the stool, the hat upon her head. She was nervous as hell, but it didn't show. 

_Well...you've got quite a wit and cleverness about you, don't you? Hmm...such worthy ability and power of any house of Hogwarts. The courage of a Gryffindor, the loyalty and kindness of a Hufflepuff, the cunning of a Slytherin, and the mind of a Ravenclaw. I see much for your future...but which house to put you in? Oh, this is very difficult. I'd have to say..._ Hotaru held her breath. 

"RAVENCLAW!!!" 

Hotaru's eyes lit up. That was the house Padma Patil was in! At least she didn't have to sit alone! Hotaru jumped from the seat, bowed to the teachers, and hurried to sit next to Padma, who was saving a seat for her. 

Padma greeted her with a friendly hug around the shoulders. "I'm so glad you made it here!" She cried. 

"Me too." Hotaru managed to get out. 

When the feast began, that's when Padma began introducing Hotaru to all of her friends. "Hotaru, this is Cho. She's the Ravenclaw Seeker. This is Terry Boot." Hotaru nodded at him (I'm assuming that Terry is a guy, because "Terri" is the girl's way of spelling the name). "And this is Lisa Turpin." Hotaru nodded at her as well. 

~*~ 

When the Ravenclaws were on their way to their dormitories, Hotaru jogged up to Cho while Padma was talking with Lisa. (NOTE: If Cho is not Japanese, sorry. I'm making her Japanese here. Her first name is Japanese - Cho meaning "Butterfly"...but I'm not sure about her surname, Chang.) "Anou, Cho-san..." Hotaru started. 

Cho turned her head to see Hotaru. "Oh, konnichiwa Hotaru-san." She replied back. 

Hotaru smiled. "Konnichiwa. You're the Ravenclaw Seeker...ne?" 

"Hai." 

"Well...do you think that possibly I could become a back up? I'll try out of course...but I'd really like to play the game here. I was a Seeker at my old school." Hotaru hoped that Cho wouldn't take that as a threat. 

Cho just smiled a dazzling smile. "Of course. Come to try-outs after classes tomorrow. We'll try a few things and then see if you make the team." 

Hotaru sighed, relieved. "Arigato...wait. Do you think the Captain will be okay with it?" 

Cho nodded. "I don't see why not. She's already agreed to it." 

There was a pause and suddenly Hotaru and Cho began to giggle. 

~*~ 

Kuri: I think we'll end it there.   
Aki: Sorry about making Cho Japanese if she isn't.   
Kuri: Yeah, we are.   
Aki: Is it too short? If so, tell us. We'd be more than happy to make the chapters longer. But note that that means the updates will be slower. Thankfully, we're putting this up before ff.net starts to go offline for a bit.   
Kuri: Scary thing, isn't it?   
Aki: Hai hai! Did we keep the characters in character this time? We didn't know how Padma was, personality wise...so we kind of made it up. Since Cho is supposed to be a very kind person, we made her as kind as we could without making her "Relena-fied". *shudders* That'd be the worst.   
Kuri: *nods enthusiastically* Well, review! Jya ne!   
Aki: Mata ne! 

-.^ Aki   
-.-' Kuri 


End file.
